Overshadowed
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: Jacob Black knows he can never come out from the shadow that is Edward Cullen,but can he show Bella a different path she can take?This is Eclipse from Jacob's point of view..FYI I am not Stephenie Meyer!Please read and review!PLEASE!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The anger of the moment transformed into an intense, heated eternity of bliss.

My lips melted with her's and all I could feel was her heart beating against my chest as I held her. I pulled her closer and her fingers knotted into my hair, pulling me deeper into the embrace and inevitably, deeper into the kiss…

She had given in…I had her in my arms and she wanted to be there…she wanted me…she loved me…


	2. The Note

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Note**_

I knew I was dreaming…without a doubt I was…Only in my dreams could I see her face so clearly; flawless. And only in my dreams could I see her smile at me like I saw the only one around. Of course this was a dream…Correction: An amazing dream. This dream reminded me of months passed, when she came to me _everyday_, wanting a friend…wanting me. When she had lost her whole life and I had to pick up the scattered pieces…

_He _had left her. That filthy bloodsucker had left her broken and pained; alone. Many times over I wished I could track him down and beat the undying hell out of him. And now I could…it was what I was meant for.

She smiled at me and then began to run towards me. I whispered, "Bella…" as she grew closer and opened my arms to her. But she ran past me…

"No…" I growled. I knew what this meant. I turned and instantly, shivers of angered heat rippled down my back and my hands trembled. That bloodsucker was holding her in his pale arms, his lips caressing her neck…a glittering fang threatening to bite…

"Jacob." said a voice from reality. "Jacob! Wake up, boy!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes and smelt the pleasing aroma of bacon and eggs. That was a good motivation to get me to leave my room. In one quick stride I was out in the living room and the smell was even stronger; my stomach groaned in impatient hunger.

"Get your plate, Jake." my dad said in his deep voice. I walked over to the stove and filled a plate with as much of the eggs and bacon as I could. I fell into the tiny chair at the kitchen table and it creaked. The more I grew, the more nervous I became for the furniture throughout the house. I couldn't even fit in my bed anymore; my feet hung over the edge. It was quite uncomfortable…

I shoved the food into my mouth in huge bites, chewing madly as my dad sorted through the mail. He'd seemed tense lately. Any time I was in the room, he looked nervous and didn't say a thing to me unless it was necessary. I glanced up at him and he was wheeling his wheelchair around and took himself to the living room. I rolled my eyes and continued to stuff my face. There was no need to put him in a bad mood this early in the morning. I'd ask him about it later if he didn't mention anything soon.

I finished my breakfast in record time and rinsed the plate off in the sink. After changing into a comfortable pair of sweats, I made for the front door…until…

"Jake, I have a note for you…" my dad mumbled, the added, "from Bella."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh?" was all I could say. My heart started pounding in my chest and nervous shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Now calm down, son. That's why I didn't want to tell you about it."

"Don't tell me to calm down, dad!" I screamed. "Where is it?"

"I'm not giving you _this_ note until you calm down, Jake." he said, holding up a piece of notebook paper. The sight of it only sent the shivers up and down my spine at a faster speed.

"Give it to me!" I shouted.

My dad looked up at me from his wheelchair. "Calm down then."

Ugh. I hated when he made me control myself! Sure, Sam _had_ told me recently to control my anger but half the time, shifting into wolf form _helped_ me calm down. I used all of the anger to shift so that when I would shift back, I'd be in control. But, I listened to my dad, clenching my fists and tightening my jaw to allow the shivers to subside. I waited for my dad to approve…

He stared at me for what seemed an eternity. I didn't understand his expression. It took me a bit to realize why he seemed so reluctant to hand the stupid note over.

"You read it, didn't you?" I almost growled.

He looked down, as if ashamed. "Yes, Jake. I read the note. I know how much you care for her so I wanted to know what she had to say to you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business!"

"Jake…" he said in a warning tone. I re-clenched my fists.

"Can I _please_ have the note?"

He sighed in defeat. "Just don't break anything."

He held the note out and I took it with a grin of "thank you". I bounded for my room and made it there in two giant strides. I collapsed unto the edge of my bed and unfolded the sheet of paper. Bella's clumsy script came into view and shivers began to ripple through my back again. I looked at the paper without reading. She had erased a lot from this note, as if it were hard to write. But knowing her, she always seemed to have trouble wording something important.

Finally, I focused on the first line of the note…

_'Jacob, _

_I'm sorry…I honestly wish you'd_

_answer the damn phone!'_

I laughed at this…I could just see her poking me in the chest with a glare in her eyes if she had been able to say this to me in person. I read on…

_'You know that I still want you _

_in my life, Jake…why can't _

_you see that?'_

"Maybe because you chose that filthy parasite over me…" I said, trying not to be too loud about it.

_'I really never meant to hurt you…_

_I love Edward…'_

I growled at his name. "Yeah, but does _he_ love _you_?" I asked, a shiver trickling down my back.

_'I know how you feel about him, _

_Jake. I can't help what he is._

_And I can't help that I love him.'_

I laughed. "I could help that."

_'Jacob, all I'm asking for is a note_

_back…maybe even a call…_

_I'm sure you can get over your_

_prejudice against Edward…_

_Do it for me…_

_Bella'_

I stared at the last line for the longest time. I'd honestly do _anything_ for her. _Anything._ But it was more than a jealousy or prejudice now…_way more_. It involved my tribe, my friends…and in the center sat me. I wanted to do what I could for her; I knew at some point I'd bend my pathetic rules for her. But the problem was that they were rules I pledged never to bend; unwritten rules. Could I _really_ bend ancient rules?

I reread the note, the words growing clearer with each glance…

I knew I had to reply. Sure, she had called for me a million and one times, passed a few notes on that simply said "Call me, Jake! Bella" and then called again. But this note showed me that she was desperate to talk and if passing on a note like we were in an elementary school was the best she could think of, I'd obviously have to reply.

I walked over to my backpack and tore out a sheet of paper. I grabbed a pen and sat back down, my hands threatened to start shaking. My thoughts bombarded me, trying to beat each other to the page. I took a deep breath…

I began writing the first sentence but it came out wrong. I crossed it out before I even finished it. I repeated this process five more times until the perfect sentence came. The whole paper was splattered with ink; my shaking hands had shattered the pen, spilling the ink everywhere. I signed it and looked over my note, finally coming to the last line; I read it out loud…

**"'Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. **

**Doesn't change anything.**

**Sorry.**

**Jacob'"**


	3. Regret

_**Chapter Two**_

**_ Regret_**

Billy took the note I'd barely been able to write and gave it to Charlie the next time they met up for one of their fishing trips. And as soon as I handed the pathetic scrap of paper over, I regretted the decision. I could've changed the whole situation, but instead I let my bitterness and jealousy take over. I was ashamed of myself for writing each crossed out line, for finally writing what I thought were the right words. Everything went wrong as soon as that note left my possession…_Everything…_

Sam tried to console me, telling me I did the right thing and that she wasn't worth any of the shame I felt. But I hoped he could see that I couldn't let the regret fade…it was a part of me now…

I knew what I wanted but I was too late… I'd lost her and everything was destroyed. I knew she would never have me, no matter how hard I tried to convince her. That _parasite_ was her dream and even though my dream was to be with her, I didn't feel that I could force her out of his arms unless she wanted me. And obviously, she wanted Edward.

So I went on with feeling the regret, no matter how pointless it was. I deserved to feel crappy, since I practically gave up my dream…

"Jacob, if she loves that leech, then tell me, why is she still trying to be in contact with you?" Embry asked me one day when we sat at the cliff, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive.

"Well, I promised her I'd be there for her…" I murmured, confused by his question.

"Jake, I think you know where I'm going with this."

"Obviously I don't, enlighten me." I laughed. Part of me believed I knew where this conversation was going; that I knew what Embry was thinking. But did I really want to think of that?

"I think that she loves you. You know she does, Jake! You were there for her when that fanged freak left her. I've seen that image, Jake. The one of her in the forest when Sam found her and the fact that _you_ helped her through it has to be tugging at her leech-loving heart!"

I rolled my eyes. "Embry, as much as I wish you were right, I know she doesn't love me."

"But…Jake…"

"No Embry, let's just drop it." I stood, looking down at the drop and the crashing waves at the bottom. I couldn't wait any longer…

"If Sam asks, tell him I had to clear my head." I said simply, before stepping back to run off the cliff. I jumped from the edge and all the weight I usually felt went instantly away, left at the edge with my senses. All I knew was my breath was trapped in my lungs, my heart has ceased the furious pounding it had been experiencing lately and my vision clouded as I fell to the waves below.

I loved that feeling… The feeling of being suspended into nothingness without a care in the world. Everything I had been worrying about went away as soon as my feet left the damp, solid ground. And then…it hit…

Cold, icy waves enveloped me, my heart exploding into beating at the contact. And images filled my head. Images of me and Bella… Images of Bella smiling up at me, admiration flooding out of her eyes. And then, no matter how hard I tried to fight it away, the image of her numb, crying form on the forest floor pushed all my good memories aside… Shivers rippled through my back…

_"That bloodsucker! Leaving her like that!" _I screamed in my head, my head finally breaking the surface of the waves, my gasps for air sounding frantic. And then Embry's words began to sink in. What if she _did_ love me? What if she was keeping a secret from everyone, including herself?

It all made sense… She _had_ to love me. Every time she was with me, her eyes screamed the truth. She had to love me. She was always saying how grateful she was that I was in her life, and in that note it was obvious that she needed me!

These revelations came as swiftly as the waves beating against my bare back. That regret was replaced with confusion… _"How am I going to prove to her that she loves _me_?"_


End file.
